


subbie babies

by stoner4cha



Series: my pretty pets [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camboys, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Jisung, Subspace, Sungie uses a vibrator, They're cute, but also sub hyunjin, cute boyfriends, in need of a dom, kitten sungie, puppy jinnie, they also use a double ended dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoner4cha/pseuds/stoner4cha
Summary: hyunjin and jisung are boyfriends, but they're both subs and in need of a dom.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: my pretty pets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750636
Kudos: 158





	subbie babies

**Author's Note:**

> we about to get kinky so I hope you enjoy.  
> I'm planning on writing longer parts later, but here is a first part.

hyunjin and jisung are great for each other. they would be the perfect couple if it wasn't for one little (big) problem.

they're both huge subs. they use their double sided dildo as much as possible and have switched a couple of times, but neither like it, it wasn't necessarily topping itself they didn't like, it was not having anyone there to guide their actions, no one to tell them exactly what to do. it wouldn't give them the same satisfaction they'd get from completely submitting to their partner.

they've talked about it and the two were considering looking for a third party. either romantically or just for sex, neither really cared, they just needed a dom and if feelings were involved with the three of them that was just a plus.

finding someone shouldn't be too hard. they're both camboys and one of the doms on the streaming site would be more than happy if he could get to dom both puppysam and kittyji.

choosing someone would be the hard part. how are they supposed to choose one out of the hundreds, maybe thousands of doms that watch them?

"sungieee, come here for a second" hyunjin whines, jisung rolls his eyes, but makes his way over to his boyfriend either way. he cuddles up to jinnie on the couch.

even though they're both subs, in their daily lives, hyunjin seems to be the slightly less subby one, even by just a little. it's almost impossible to be as subby as jisung. sungie is tiny in every meaning of the word and hyunjin loves holding him, especially by his waist.

"so I was thinking about the dom thing and I came up with an idea of how to choose one" jisung's attentive now, eagerly waiting for hyunjin to explain.

"what if we hold a little contest?"

"I'd like that, but what kind of contest?"

"basically, we have doms sending us submissions, out of those we choose like 5 and then we can make our subby viewers vote who they like the most." hyunjin has really thought about this and jisung loves the idea.

*

it is now only a few hours later and they're now sitting on their bed, sungie's laptop on hyunjin's lap going to their streaming site. they both put on their masks, sungie his kitten ears and jinnie his puppy ears. they go live and link both their accounts so every viewer would know what's going on.

"hi everyone, it's kitten and puppy" jisung greets the viewers.

"today we have a little surprise for the doms out there" hyunjin continues and sungie giggles. he's excited.

"so you probably all know kitten and I are both subs, which is why we are looking for a dom for us both" immediately the comments are flooded with doms telling them they could do it.

"we decided we're going to have a little contest and the winner gets to dom us and gets to stream with us" jisung says almost bouncing now.

"calm down, kitty. okay so I'll explain the rules since kitten can't seem to contain himself" hyunjin chuckles and jisung blushes.

"here's how it's going to work. we want all doms who want to enter to send in their submissions to either one of us. the submission has to contain your name, your age, what you like to be called during sex and a list of your kinks. out of these submissions 5 doms will be chosen. we will contact those 5 accounts to make sure everything is legit and they aren't catfishes. now here is where we need the other subbies' help. we're gonna get you guys to vote on one of the doms, based on their descriptions and then we'll get in contact with the dom who wins to settle everything" hyunjin finishes explaining, he appears to be more calm than sungie, but really inside he's also dying from excitement and want.

"puppy?" jisung asks with a little voice.

"yes, my love?"

"can we play now? 'm needy and viewers were saying they want to see us play before they enter"

"of course, I'll get the dildo, you get the lube" they get to work quickly and soon they're all set.

"we're going to play a little for you all today. puppy and I wanna put on a show for you all to convince you guys to enter the contest" sungie explains.

people are egging them on. excited to see both boys play.

they both turn towards the webcam. normally they have a camera, but this was not entirely planned so the webcam would have to do for now. they slowly take of their pants and soon their briefs are on the floor too, now on full display for the viewers.

daddy_yoon: you both look so pretty

domwoo: pretty little things

jisung smiles and opens the bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers. hyunjin waiting patiently. jisung hands the bottle to hyunjin who does the same thing his boyfriend did.

they both lay on their backs now. jisung's head laying on hyunjin's shoulder. they start prepping themselves. putting a first finger in at the same time. they don't react much, used to the stretch.

hyunjin is an impatient baby so he quickly shoves in a second finger, this time letting out a quiet moan. this encourages sungie to do the same and when he does, he lets out a small whimper.

the comments are going more crazy now, the viewers wanting to see more.

they don't waste much time and prep themselves as fast as they can, both needy now.

"please can we fuck our toy now, puppy and I have been good, right?" jisung looks at the viewers with his big eyes and of course the doms give him permission, who could reject a cute kitten like that?

jinnie and sungie position themselves above the toy now, hyunjin pouring more lube onto it.

slowly they both sink down on it, holding each other letting out louder moans at the stretch.

"feels so good" jinnie whines out.

they bottom out and take their time to adjust for a moment.

"you ready, kitty?" jisung nods and the two subs start moving in sync, moving up and sinking back down at a slow pace at first, letting out more whimpers and moans now. moving up and back down again, sungie now grabbing the back of jinnie's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. swallowing each other's moans as they soon begin moving faster. the kiss is messy, all tongue and teeth, but they both love it.

not long after they're both whining messes.

"I-I'm so c-close, please ahh- please let me cum" sungie cries out, looking right at the camera, clearly asking the viewers for permission to come.

when most of the doms give him permission he lets go and cums, most of the liquid landing on jinnie's stomach.

his hips still, puppy still holding onto him and bouncing on the toy quickly, chasing his release.

"ah f-fuck, puppy's been good, right? can puppy cum, p-please l-let him" he stutters out, again asking the viewers for permission.

"they said yes, puppy. you can come" and hyunjin does, now also coating jisung's stomach with his release.

they both pull of, breathing heavily.

"that was it for today, thank you for watching and don't forget to send in your submissions" jisung says and turns of the stream. sungie has been able to recover mostly now, since he was the first to come.

"come jinnie, let's go clean up"

they make their way to the bathroom and get two warm cloths. wiping each other's stomachs clean. both too sleepy to take a shower or a bath at the moment. they make their way to their other bedroom, the one used for sleeping.

they cuddle up to each other in the bed, both already half asleep.

"I love you sungie" hyunjin whispers.

"love you too, jinnie" jisung replies sleep already lacing his voice.

only a few minutes later, both are fast asleep.

*  
jisung and hyunjin are overwhelmed by the amount of submissions they get. there are a lot, but when they see the ages of some of them, they're immediately cancelled. then they go on to the kinks and eliminate anyone with blood play or anything with knives. there are a few other extreme kinks they aren't up for and a few that are just things they don't want to try. they message everyone who doesn't get chosen an apology. a few of the doms get mad, but most of them are understanding. the doms who get mad immediately get blocked anyway and they continue to go through all of them.

then they look at what the remaining doms want to be called. anyone with anything other than sir, master or daddy is eliminated. 

after all of this, they're still left with a hundred submissions. they decide to message them.

"hi, puppy and kitten here. we wanted to inform you that you've made it to the last final hundred of the doms we're considering. thank you for submitting. to narrow it down to 5, we wanna ask you to tell us one thing about yourself. the replies we like the most will make the final cut"

now it's a matter of waiting. they decide they're each gonna do an individual stream. sungie now and jinnie later. it's gonna be a reward for the submissions.

sungie sets up the camera in the room they usually film at. he decides to make himself pretty for the viewers. he puts on tight blue briefs. his outfit consists of a blue crop top that matches his briefs and a white skirt.

he paints his nails white and puts on some light eyeshadow. he also puts on his kitten ears and mask and finally turns on the stream. immediately there are a lot of people joining. he waves to the camera.

"hi everyone. today's stream is a reward for all doms sending in their submissions. it was really hard to eliminate some of you, but I hope this is a good apology." the doms are all cooing at how cute kitten is, saying it's okay and he doesn't have to worry.

"I wanted today's stream to be a little different. I'm gonna do whatever you guys tell me to do. whatever gets chosen most I will do" there are a lot of responses, but most of the regulars are telling sungie to play with his vibrator, knowing how wrecked he looks whenever he plays with it.

"it seems like you guys have chosen the vibrator. I will get it now." he gets the pretty pink vibrator and the lube and settles back on the bed.

"I made myself pretty for all of you today. do you like it?" he slowly lifts his crop top.

daddy_hyung: so pretty, baby. love it.

sir_hongie: the most beautiful kitten.

jisung recognises most of them, but he also knows sir_hongie is one of the last hundred. he smiles.

"thank you, sir"

he fully takes of his crop top now.

"can I play with my nipples, please" he is so cute, always asking for permission. he knows they can't deny him like this.

"thank you so much" he pinches his nipples teasingly before turning the vibrator on, on the lowest setting and he runs it over the sensitive buds. immediately soft moans are leaving his lips, whimpering slightly.

"please, I want more, let me do more" he's waiting for instructions now, telling him what to do. he's slipping and the viewers know. jinnie sees too, watching the stream and knows he has to go take care of sungie when he's done.

the replies are telling him to lift up his skirt. so that's what he does, revealing his tight briefs. the comments are once again flooding with praise.

sirmin: such a nice kitty, trying so hard to please sir

jisung sees, another contestant. he really likes this one. he always praises sungie and jinnie so much when they go live.

"yes sir, just wanna please you"

people are telling him to lay back now and take of his briefs. he does as told, desperate for more and doing everything he is asked.

he follows the requests and lubes up the vibrator, rubbing it against his cock. moaning loudly at the vibrations going through his body.

master.seo: turn up the setting, kitten

jisung now listens to every comment he's able to read. so he does, he turns it up a notch and almost comes on the spot.

"a-ah 'm so close, can kitten cum, please" he asks.

sirmin: not yet, kitty. sir's not there yet. play with your cute little hole for sir.

sungie whines, but does as told anyway."o-okay, s-sir" he trails the vibrator from his cock to his ass and circles his rim.

daddy.jeon: put it in, kitten. listening so well

he shoves it in and let out an almost pornographic moan.

daddy_hyung: fuck yourself with it, so nice for daddy

he starts moving the toy in and out of himself letting out whines and whispers. he angles it differently so now it hits his prostate, he lets out a loud cry at this and continues hitting the spot.

masterjoon: turn it up a notch, kitten

he does and he almost cums again.

"m close again. c-can kitty cum yet?" 

hyunglin: go ahead, kitten, cum for hyung. make a mess

and he does, coming hard all over himself.

sirmin: don't stop yet, kitty. sir is close

sungie wi crying by now, but continues to do as he's told loving the overstimulation. it hurts a little, but the pleasure he feels is far more prominent than the pain.

he continues fucking himself with the toy, whole body shaking.

"sir, please please please let kitten come again. c-can't hold it anymore" he whines out to one particular viewer.

sirmin: fuck kitten, so good. sir will cum with you go ahead.

"thank you, sir" he comes a second time his breathing hard.

sirmin: turn it off, kitten. you've been so good

he turns the toy off and takes it out, smiling at the camera and panting heavily. jinnie comes in now, with a mask of course. no ones knows it's them yet. they want to reveal their faces sometime in the future, but right now, they're not ready yet.

"hi, thank you for taking care of my baby, I'm gonna help him clean up now. kitten say bye to the viewers"

"bye everyone" jinnie turns the stream of and coos at his boyfriend. he looks so pretty fucked out like this. he then carries him to the bathroom and puts him on the toilet, running a bath for him.

he takes of the skirt sungie was still wearing and helps him get in the bath. then he strips himself of his clothes and gets in behind sungie.

"let's get you cleaned up, kitten" he washes sungie's body and hair quickly. the boy is tired and jinnie needs to get him something to eat and drink before he can rest.

"come on kitten." they go to the bedroom and hyunjin slids a pair of briefs up his legs and one of his hoodies and lays him on the bed.

"stay here kitten, I'm gonna get you something to eat and drink, don't fall asleep yet" all sungie can do is nod.

jinnie comes back with a protein bar and a glass of orange juice.

"thanks, jinnie"

"are you back, baby?"

"not yet" he replies as he eats the protein bar. when he also finishes the juice. he lays back down and makes grabby hands at hyunjin. 

"come cuddle with me, please" 

"okay, but not too long. we still have to eat dinner and I need to stream tonight" it's only 4pm right now. hyunjin sets an alarm for 6pm and lays down with sungie. the younger curling around him and falling asleep in minutes. jinnie eventually lets his eyes close too.


End file.
